1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a machine and process for removing polymeric material, such as tread, from a tire carcass.
2. Description of the Related Art
Tires are known to comprise a tread consisting of an outer layer of rubber-based mixtures, of greater or lesser thickness, in which are molded various grooves and tread patterns intended, inter alia, to improve the vehicle's grip relative to the ground.
In certain cases, it is necessary to machine or remove the outer surface of the tire, for example, the tire tread, for the purpose of preparing a worn tire for retreading. Typically, tire tread removal has been accomplished by various types of abrading devices, such as rasps, grinding wheels, and wire brushes. Another process used for tire tread removal is a cutting process that utilizes a cylindrical cutter called a “peeler.”
During the tread removal process, it may be desirable to monitor the amount of material remaining above the belt so that the removal device does not contact or damage the belt, which, if occurring would destroy the tire. Therefore, removal devices may use various types of sensors to monitor the amount of material remaining above the belt during the tread removal process. Such sensors are well known to those having ordinary skill in the art and an example of one is fully disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,386,024.